


He went and wrote his way into my heart

by giftedjaeyun



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftedjaeyun/pseuds/giftedjaeyun
Summary: Sunghoon is completely fascinated with the beautiful poems his soulmate writes on his arm everyday. But to his confusion, his invitations for them to meet always gets put off by the other giving different excuses. He is in for a surprise when he visits a hybrid cafe one day and meets them there.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Sim Jaeyun | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 18
Kudos: 58





	He went and wrote his way into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> happy jakehoon day! :D

Sunghoon walked the street towards the cafe in low spirits. It was the fifth time that his soulmate rejected his offer for them to meet. Well, more like ‘gave another excuse’, because it was literally so sweet for Sunghoon to consider it as rejection. His soulmate recently mentioned this cafe, and Sunghoon, being excited at the prospect of meeting them there, instantly invited them to coffee. But like before, he was met with an apology, saying that they couldn’t make it because of ‘ _personal reasons_ ’.

He’s not gonna lie, Sunghoon has been overly anxious about meeting his soulmate the moment he understood the concept. He was worried about whether or not they would click with each other, whether they would understand Sunghoon well, or whether he himself would be suitable for his soulmate. But ever since beautiful poems appeared on Sunghoon’s arm that morning, he knew that this was an adorable soul whom he can’t wait to meet.

He cherished every poem he received by keeping track of all of them in a single notebook, not wanting to forget even a single one. He found it endearing how the person took the effort in writing him these notes every time, as though Sunghoon wasn’t a complete stranger. While these little poems became part of his everyday routine, he can’t help but get a bit too excited whenever he gets a new one. In return, he tried his best to communicate to the kind soul, which he thinks is going well so far, save for the fact that they almost never disclosed their identity. The only thing Sunghoon knows is that they study at the same university and that they both love dogs, nothing more than that.

He could still remember the first time he mentioned the possibility of them meeting. While he was still writing out said sentence on his arm, a big X interrupted it, then a hastily written _‘can’t’_ after it. At first, he didn’t mind that he didn’t get an explanation for that, as there could have been an emergency at that moment or something. But when his invitations were declined three more times after, Sunghoon came to a conclusion that his soulmate probably wasn’t ready yet. Or worse, they may not even want to meet him at all. Whatever reason it was, Sunghoon still can’t prevent himself from feeling disappointed.

He shook his thoughts away and sighed as opened the door to the cafe. It apparently was a hybrid cafe—he’d never visited one before, this being the first—and he was actually a bit excited to see what makes it different. But the thought of another missed opportunity to meet his soulmate here weighs on his shoulders, dampening his previous excitement. Classes just finished anyway, might as well spend his time here for a while.

He looked around the place before pulling his sleeve up when he felt a tingle rush through his arm. Letter by letter, a poem formed and Sunghoon could only stare at them delightedly. Upon remembering that he was standing in the middle of the cafe, he immediately covered his arm back and rushed to the counter.

Behind it stood a brown-haired male with puppy dog ears and a tail that wagged quickly. _Oh_ , Sunghoon thought. _He must be a dog hybrid_.

He had his back towards Sunghoon, who thoughtlessly watched the hybrid in awe as he did something hidden from view. His ears were cutely swaying from side to side, almost making Sunghoon coo. He still felt a tickling sensation in his arm, meaning his soulmate still wasn’t done writing. Which reminds him, he was supposed to order now. 

Sunghoon cleared his throat, making the barista turn around, eyes wide. His arm was on his chest and his ears stood up in shock, causing Sunghoon to chuckle at him.

“Sorry. I would like to—” He stopped his sentence when his sight fell on the other’s left arm covered with ink. Sunghoon immediately understood; he was probably writing to his soulmate before Sunghoon interrupted him. He smiled to himself while still unconsciously staring at the other’s arm. The hybrid, upon noticing him staring, hid his arm and spoke with a smile.

“Welcome sir, what can I do for you?” he said gleefully. Sunghoon took one look at him and he could almost already swear how he saw the universe in the other’s eyes. He stopped himself before he could daydream about the hybrid barista and finally went to say his order. After doing so, he went to find an empty table and waited. As he did, his thoughts wandered to his soulmate once more. He tugged his sleeve and read what they said this time.  
  


_When you were born into the world,_

_Trees rejoiced that they reached the sky_

_Rivers cried that they reached the seas_

_One day, when I meet you_

_I think I might just cry..._

_PS. I’m really sorry for rejecting your invitation again!!! >< I’ll make it up to you someday, I promise! :)_

Sunghoon’s smile went from ear to ear as he stared at the writing on his arm. He was tracing the letters one by one when he heard someone clear their throat. It was the cute hybrid from earlier. 

“Excuse me, here's your order,” he said with a gentle smile, to which Sunghoon replied with a hushed _‘thanks’_ . As he watched the boy— _Jake_ , based from his nametag— set the tray on the table, his eyes landed on the familiar smiley written on the other’s arm. He raised a brow, waiting for the other to finish setting his order down. 

Before the hybrid could even make a move to leave after serving his food, Sunghoon grabbed his wrist. He stared at the words written with the same handwriting as the ones on his arm, and sure enough, they said the same thing. It even had the very specific note below it.

“... Is there a problem, sir?” The boy visibly gulped, not knowing what his customer is up to. He flinched when Sunghoon raised his head to look at him inquisitively.

“It’s you?” he asked. Jake just tilted his head, not having a clue at what the other was implying. Sunghoon wordlessly brought their arms beside each other, and the boy's eyes widened in realization.

“I– I have to go, they're calling for me–” he said in a rush, but Sunghoon stopped him once again with a hand on his wrist.

“Wait! Please, don't go just yet,” he pleaded. Jake looked frightened as he kept looking back at his co-workers at the counter. Sunghoon seemed to understand so he stood up and walked the short distance to the counter.

“I’d like to borrow Jake for a while, please” he said when he reached the other employees. “Just for a moment, we’ll be in there,” he added as he pointed to his table, as if to show that he wasn’t planning anything bad. When they agreed, much to Jake’s protests, Sunghoon smiled, muttering a quick _‘thank you’_.

They sat back down in front of each other, Jake sitting opposite Sunghoon. The hybrid looked at anywhere but him, trying to avoid the matter as much as possible. Sunghoon, meanwhile, grinned widely, unable to hide the fact that he finally met his soulmate.

“You’re my soulmate, right?” Sunghoon smiled at the hybrid, who immediately averted his eyes after accidentally meeting his eyes. “I’m Sunghoon. I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long.”

“I’m, well…” the hybrid hesitated, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m Jake. I work here.” Although he managed to return the raven’s smile with a much smaller one, Sunghoon could’ve sworn he felt his heart skip a beat.

“I love your poems very much. You’re such a wonderful person, you know?”

“I am?”

“Of course! Anyone would be lucky to have you as their soulm— are you okay?”

Jake visibly panicked when he felt tears flowing from his cheeks. He hastily wiped them with his palms, but Sunghoon stopped him and handed him his handkerchief, which he gratefully accepted.

“You don’t mind… these?” Jake pointed at his ears, “Or this?” then his tail. Sunghoon only chuckled.

“Of course not! If anything, I’d say it makes you cuter,” he replied, then winked after, making the hybrid blush.

“I didn’t expect– I thought you wouldn’t want someone like me as your soulmate.”

“Why not? Okay, I honestly didn’t expect you would be a hybrid, but hey, that doesn’t change anything.” Sunghoon took one of the hybrid’s hands in his. “And you didn’t have to take your poem literally.”

Jake, who was currently still wiping his tears with his free hand, quietly whined in response when he understood what the other was implying. He set the handkerchief down and took Sunghoon’s other hand in his.

“I have to! I told you I’ll make it up to you…” 

“Oh,” Sunghoon hummed in thought, eyebrows raising suggestively. 

“I guess a second date will suffice.”

Jake smiled the widest since Sunghoon saw him that day. Sunghoon definitely wasn’t expecting the turn of events, yet he might even consider it the best surprise of his life so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to Ungnyeo for this cute prompt!


End file.
